Trapped in this Asylum
by Bolto
Summary: Jennifer Love finds herself being sent to a psychiatric hospital that is run by those who have the power of the stand. OC.
1. The Doors

Throughout history stands have existed and been involved in almost war-like situations. However, only a handful of these events are told in legends. This is because all of those stories are about members of the Joestar family tree. But there are many stories of stand users that are almost unknown because no one of importance was involved. Today we will learn the story of an American teenage girl in the year of 1990.

In the late 80's and early 90's psychiatric hospitals for teenagers were a very popular thing in the United States. Parents who thought their child had a problem would ship their kids of to these hospitals to be 'fixed'. But what these parents (And most people for that matter) didn't know is that these hospitals were more like prisons. And most of these children had no problems, and the ones who did could probably have their problems solved with the use of medication.

Jennifer Love was 16-years-old at the time of her 'medical arrest'. Her hair was long, brown, and curly. Her eyes were your standard brown color, with no real unique characteristic to them. Her face was very scrawny and pale, much like the rest of her body. She wasn't a girl that all the boys would flock to. But what she lacked in looks she made up with her character. She was the kind of girls that anybody could befriend.

Something that Jen tried to hide from everybody was that she had an eating problem. Years prior to her imprisonment she was one of the fattest girls in her junior high school. After years of being teased by everyone, including her own friends, she tried dieting. But dieting wasn't working for her and only stopped her from gaining weight. After that she just stopped eating altogether. And when that didn't work, she turned to bulimia. Her parents were much more rational than most parents that shipped their kids of to psychiatric hospitals. They didn't ship her off to the hospital as soon as she stopped eating, and her reason for going was actually legitimate.

Jen stepped out of her parent's car and two guards standing outside the car grabbed one of her fists each. And with that she was lead into her new home, St. Myers Hospital for the mentally unstable. The guards led her through various hallways, as if they were leading her through a maze, until they reached her room, room 314. When she walked in the first thing that she noticed was that there was already another kid in the room. Jen had expected that she would have to share a room with someone, but this was different.

"You're making me share a room with a guy?" She shouted.

"All of the empty rooms in the girls wing are under maintenance for now" Said the guard who had been holding her right hand "So you'll just have to share a room with this kid for a little while"

"'Sides, Kurt's a good a kid." Said the other guard right before closing the door, leaving Jen alone with her new roommate.

"Hey" Muttered the kid, Kurt. Right away Jen noticed his eyes, as they were hazel and stood out from the rest of his face. His skin was pale, most likely from the lack of sunlight. His hair was a just a few inches long, shortly cut, and a dirty blond color. "What're you in here for?"

"I- I don't really want to talk about it" She replied.

"Alright, I'm fine with that." He responded.

"So, what are you in here for?"

"How about this, tell me why you're here and I'll tell you why I'm here." He said smirking.

"Maybe later."

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise seemed to come from the ceiling. A few seconds later a loud click came from the door to Kurt and Jen's room. With that, the door slid open, as did the door across from their room. Then what seemed like hundreds of kids poured out into the hallway.

"It's dinner time." Said Kurt rubbing his hands together "Since your new here, I'll be your tour guide."

"Thanks."

"Just a warning, things can get a little freaky here"

"Don't worry, I'm used to weird shit"

"Not like this"

Kurt led Jen out of their room and into the lunch room. The first thing she saw there were to boys who seemed to be at least 17-years-old screaming at each other. And without even touching him, one of the boys sent the other one flying across the lunch room. Seeing that happen made Jen's jaw drop, and Kurt just shot her a told-you-so look. After that, things started to settle down and the two of them were able to get their food. Jen sat down at an empty table, but Kurt walked right on by her.

"Hey!" Shouted Jen "Where are you going?"

"Back to the room." Said Kurt without turning around "It would be in your best interest to eat there too."

She didn't know what he was talking about, but Jen still followed him back to their room anyways. When they got there, both of them just sat there in silence and ate their food. Jen got about a third of the way through her meal before setting it to her side. "Done already?" Said Kurt, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just not very hungry."

"That's why you're in here. Isn't it?"

"Wha..." Jen said, her eyes widening.

"It's obvious." He said, pointing a finger at her "Look at you. All you are is skin and bones."

"Y-yeah... You're right" She said, blushing "Now will you tell me why you're here?"

"No."

"What?" She shouted "But you said...!"

"I said if you told me why you were here" He said, smiling "I figured it out myself, so I guess you'll have to figure out why I'm here yourself."

Jen's urge to go to the bathroom had been rising ever since she got to the hospital. The last time she had taken a bathroom break was early that morning. And now it was approaching 8 O'clock. "Hey Kurt... Can you show me where the bathrooms are?" She said.

"Really?" He said with an angry look on his face "You couldn't have asked this earlier?"

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Look at the time! It's 15 minutes until 9, and once it hits 9 the doors close!"

"But... I really have to go."

"Ah shit... Fine" Kurt said, getting up and leading Jen out the door.

Kurt quickly led Jen to the nearest bathroom, which was actually fairly far away. By the time Jen first got into the bathroom they still had 8 minutes to spare. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Jen to hurry up and do her business. Inside the bathroom, Jen saw that all but one of the toilets were out of order, and it happened to be a urinal. She sighed, but there wasn't much she could do. With 5 minutes left before the doors would lock up, Kurt was wondering what was taking Jen so long.

Finally Jen made her way out of the bathroom and the two of them quickly sprinted back towards their room. They saw their room just a couple feet away when a loud bell rang throughout the hallway. And right in front of them the door to their room slammed shut, locking them out. Immediately afterwords the lights that illuminated the hallway went out.

"Shit!" Shouted Kurt.

"S-so are we going to get in trouble or something?" Said Jen, worried.

"Well no, the guards don't monitor the halls at night"

"Then what are you freaking out about?"

"Well... Supposedly there is an evil spirit that wanders the halls at night and kills all those who don't make it to their rooms before the doors lock with the spear he use to kill himself."

"Hahaha." Laughed Jen "THAT is what you're worried about? Really?"

"Weird things happen here all the time, so I wouldn't be surprised."

For the next few hours both Jen and Kurt wandered the halls to pass the time, waiting for the doors to open up again. At around 1 AM they started to hearing whispering behind them. And then suddenly Jen felt a sharp pain in her side and let out a yelp. Quickly afterwords Kurt yelped just like she had, and then a fuzzy cloud materialized behind them. In front of the cloud was a arrow, which the cloud had most likely used to stab the two of them with.

Both Kurt and Jen screamed and took off running down the hallway. But Kurt knew that the hallway that they were heading down only led to a dead end. But he didn't want to mention it to Jen, or even think of that at the moment. But when they finally made it to the end of the hallway, they were trapped. The cloud that was out to kill them was started to materialize into a humanoid shape. At the time, the two would think that the cloud was actually materializing itself, but in reality, their minds were just adjusting to see the evil spirit.

The spirit raised its spear-like arrow to stab at one of the two again. But suddenly a door erected itself out of the wall behind them. Then the door swung open and a hand reached out and pulled the two of them inside before shutting. Right after the door shut, the door sunk back into the wall.

"Great, you've guys've been stabbed" Came a voice behind the two "The last thing we need here is more Stand users."

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know that this is kind of a slow start, and I'm not starting off with an outburst of epic battles and stand's all over the place. But if you read this, I'd like some criticism so I can know if there is anything to fix. I don't mind if you tell me that you think this fanfic is garbage, just tell me how you think I could improve.

And for Stands, I'm going to try and name them all after bands from 1990 or earlier. But I may stretch this rule to some bands that are a few years younger than that. And I'm pretty sure they never actually mentioned that stand users name their stands after bands, but they are just references that only exist outside of the 4th wall.


	2. U2

"S-stand...?" Said Jen turning around. There she saw a boy she wasn't familiar with. When she turned to Kurt, he didn't seem to know who the boy was either. The boy wore torn up clothes, and there were several scars that looked no more than a few years old visible on his face. His left eye was green while his right eye was your standard brown color. His hair was long, untamed, and bright orange, with matching freckles and pale skin. But most notably, his left leg was twisted in a rather gruesome angle.

"A stand" Said the boy "The guys all call them that because they stand by you. But they are essentially guardian spirits."

"So you're saying that we are going to get one too?" Asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Answered the boy, a little annoyed.

"Why are you annoyed about us getting something that will protect us?" Asked Jen "What is so bad about us having some protection?"

"Yes, they are mainly for protection, but a lot of people use their stands to cause mischief" Said the boy.

"I see. But can I ask you something? Who are you? Why have I never seen you before?"

"I'm Eric. Eric Bloom." Said the mysterious boy "I was checked out of this place seven months ago. So if you only arrived her a few months ago you won't recognize me."

"Y-yeah. I actually have only been here for five months" Replied Kurt.

"But wait, why are you still here? And where are we?" Asked Jen just now noticing the eery room that they were sitting in. The room was filled with busted chairs and busted tables, torn-up shirts, and a slew of other garbage. Most of the panels on the ceiling had been torn out, and the equipment up in the ceiling had been ravaged by rats and who knows what else. And the eeriest thing about the room was that the carpet was stained with what looked like blood.

"This was an old group therapy room. But they stopped using it after some kid had a panic attack and killed everyone in the room." Said Eric "That is why I'm still here. I don't want anymore people to die in this hellhole."

"But why here?" Asked Kurt.

"It's the perfect headquarters. Nobody ever comes here for other reasons. And plus, it's boarded up from the outside." Elaborated Eric "Anyways, you guys seem nice enough, so I'll let you go scotch free. But if you misuse your new powers I will be forced to punish you." He walked over to a one of the walls and he grabbed at the wall. And where his hand gripped a door knob formed, as well as a door and door frame. "What room are you guys in?"

"Room 314." Answered Kurt.

"Alright." Said Eric, opening the door which indeed led to room 314 "By the way, my stand has the ability to create doors. I know it's not the most creative name, but I named it _The Doors_."

With that, Kurt and Jen stepped through the doorway, which shut behind them after they both were through. And almost as soon as it shut, the door vanished. Before Jen could even say anything Kurt through himself on his bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep. She was hoping that the two of them could talk about everything that had happened today. But then she decided that it really would be a better idea to just get some sleep. So she crawled into her new bed and pulled the covers over herself. While her bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one at home, she quickly adjusted to it and drifted off to sleep.

"Love? Jennifer Love?" Came a rather deep voice. Jen opened her eyes to see a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had gaunt-looking face, with a nice, brown stubble beard that connected to his sideburns, forming a chinstrap beard. He was wearing a hospital uniform, which informed her that he was a part of the staff. Light pooled into the room from the windows indicating that it was morning. "Jennifer? Please get up. You have therapy session today."

Jen made her way out of the covers and on to the floor. When she got out of bed, the guard gave her a strange look. It was at this point that she realized that she had gone to sleep wearing her shoes. This caused her to blush a bit, even though it wasn't necessarily something to be embarrassed of. But still she got up and walked towards the guard.

With that they made their way out of room 314 and down a series of different hallways. Jennifer tried to remember the route to get back to her room. But all the turns and hidden hallways that they had to walk through was way too much for her to handle. And the walk to get to their destination was already hitting the double digits in minutes. But without a doubt, the two of them finally made it to a room labeled '_Therapy Conference Room_'. However, when she stepped into the room, she saw that it was completely empty. She was about to say something when the door slammed and clicked locked behind her.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Shut up, kid!" He shouted "Just do what I tell you and don't move unless I ask you to!"

"But why?" She screamed.

"I'm tired of brats like you who come here and act like you own the place!" He shouted lifting a finger in her direction.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Hehe" He laughed, cracking his knuckles. And then what looked like metallic sphere with an equally metallic-looking cylinder attached to the end pointed in Jen's general direction. On the sides of the cylinder were two small solar panels that made the machine look like a satellite. But the cylinder is what set it apart from any satellite. On the very end of the cylinder were tiny, pin-sized holes. Overall, the whole machine couldn't have been any bigger than your standard bowling ball.

"W-what the hell is that?" She shouted.

"Shit! You can see this too?" screamed the guard. Suddenly, small needles began to launch themselves out of the holes in the cylinder. Many needles began to slam into Jennifer's skin, evaporating right afterwards. The needles didn't leave much long term damage to the body, and really only left tiny pricks on the skin. However, the pain caused by each little needle is excruciatingly painful.

"Shit!" Muttered Jen, remembering the night before with Eric and The Doors "You too!" In a moment of fear and desperation, Jen had a strange feeling overcome her. A humanoid entity emerge from her back, it was her stand! The stand's body was tint of rose pink, and the outlines of a red diamond pattern was spread throughout its body. The general eye area was covered by a pair of black sunglasses. But most notably, on each hand was a cherry red, shiny, glad glove.

Out of nowhere, the guard was forcefully dragged towards the stand. Jen wasn't really sure why this was happening, but he she was hoping that she could get closer to him in order to launch an attack. And somehow the stand did that for her. When the guard was finally pulled close enough, the stand slammed its fist into the side of the man's face. This sent him flying back several feet back and crumbling on the floor.

"I didn't think someone as new as you would already have a stand" Said the guard, blood running out of his mouth where the stand must have broken his teeth "And U2? Is that your stand name?"

"What…?" She replied confused. But then it came to her, right before she awoke her stand she shouted 'You too!'. By that she was meaning to say that the guard was a stand user, just like Eric. But the guard instead perceived it as her stand name. But actually… U2 didn't seem like that bad of a name to her.

"That's an interesting name." He replied "I named mine Styx."

"Alright, get out of here" Said the guard, pulling a remote out of his hands and unlocking the door.

"What?" Exclaimed Jen, surprised "You're just gonna let me go?"

"No use fighting a stand user who is obviously more fighting based than mine" He said, calling back Styx "Styx is more based on shocking my opponents while your U2 will seriously damage me if we continue to fight"

"So your forfeiting?"

"You just had to put it like that. Your embarrassing me." The guard said, hanging his head in shame.

Jen wanted to say something to cheer the guard up. But this man seemed to have some problems with mood swings from what he had displayed to her. So she quickly slipped out of the room before he could lift his head. And when she got outside the room she saw Eric standing in the hallway, smiling at her.

"I heard a racket coming from this hallway, and what do you know, you show up." He said questionably.

"Wait, how were you able to hear noises from this hallway in your room?" Jen asked, puzzled.

"I open tiny doors all over the building that let my listen out for any loud crashes that might sound like stand fights." He said, pointing to what looked like a mousehole in the wall a few feet away from the door she just walked out of.

"W-wait!" She shouted "This isn't what you think!"

"Oh?"

"It was self defense! He attacked me first!" She shouted, panicking.

"Who?" Eric asked.

"Some crazy guard, he dragged me to an empty room and started attacking me with his own stand" She shouted "It was like a satellite with a gun attached to it"

"He must be knew then, I've never heard of anything like that." He said, grabbed Jen by the wrist "We'll just have to investigate into this further."


	3. Scorpion

I am a little upset with myself right now. As the time I am typing this, my internet connection has been out, so it has given me some time to actually work on writing more of this. And I was looking back at my file for chapter 2, and it was horrendous. I must have made at least 5 typos. While I was writing chapter 2, I was using a document program that doesn't have spellcheck. I'm usually really good with proofreading this stuff out, but this time I really slipped up. I've revised that chapter, and as soon as my internet connection is restored I will be fixing those typos as well as uploading this chapter. I'm really sorry.

* * *

The sound of a ringing bell sounded from the ceiling of Kurt's body, signifying that it was time for breakfast. The bell was only able to be heard in the rooms where the patients lived in. So Jen, Eric, and the guard wouldn't be able to hear it. Kurt was asleep at the time, and the sound of the bell as well as the voices and sounds coming from the kids in the hall. He normally wouldn't have slept in this late, and would normally wake up an hour or two earlier. But since he had spent most of the night wandering the halls, it was no wonder he was asleep for so long. He looked over to the bed next to him, expecting to see Jennifer. But she wasn't in her bed, and he didn't hear her get up anytime before that. Normally this would have bothered Kurt, but his drowsiness made him shrug it off.

Kurt got up out of bed and headed out towards the cafeteria. When he got out into the hallway, there were only a few teenagers still lingering in the hallway. There was always a huge rush to the cafeteria, not because food ran out quickly, but because a lot of the kids just want to get in and out of the cafeteria as soon as possible. In fact, he was normally one of those kids as well. This was because fights often broke out in the cafeteria, and you could easily get your food stolen. But today he would probably have a harder time escaping the madness.

Kurt quickly made his way into the cafeteria and got a tray full of food. As he tried to escape the crowded room somebody grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a girl that looked like she could be no younger than 17. Her hair was a ginger color, and the most noticeable thing about her was her tired, heavy eyes. In her hands she held a tray full of food and she reached and grabbed an orange off her tray.

"I'm not a citrus fan, but I don't really want to waste food. Do you want it?" The girl said to him.

"S-sure…" Replied Kurt, a little surprised by the situation.

"Here ya go." She said, placing her orange next to the orange that had been placed on Kurt's tray.

Not wanting anymore encounters, Kurt focused on ignoring any other possible distraction and exited the cafeteria. When he finally got to his room he sat the tray on his bed and began to eat. For breakfast that day they served scrambled eggs, a side of bacon, an orange, and a carton of apple juice. He first started by eating his two oranges. Oranges were actually his favorite fruit of all time, so he was happy that the girl had given him her orange. The first orange that he ate was the orange that had come with his meal. Then he peeled the skin off his orange, and then took a bite into it.

Suddenly a weird feeling overcame Kurt. It was as if he hadn't eaten a thing in days. He quickly devoured the rest of the orange. But his stomach was still unsatisfied at that point. He grabbed the plastic fork that came with his meal and began stuffing his mouth with the scrambled eggs. Instead of satisfying his hunger, the eggs only seemed to make him even hungrier. He grabbed all of the bacon and shoved all of them in his mouth at the same time. He couldn't stop himself, he ripped open his apple juice and downed the whole carton in just a few seconds. And without realizing what he was doing, he started tearing off pieces of the carton with his teeth and began to chew them.

This was very strange to Kurt, as the meals that they supply in the cafeteria usually fills him up. But he still felt like he could eat an entire buffet. And that is when it hit him, his hunger seemed to spike when he ate the orange. That strange girl must have done something to the orange to make him so unbelievably hungry. He had to go and find that girl to find out what she had done to the orange, and what he could do to stop the hunger. But breakfast would be over in fifteen minutes.

He sprung out of his room and down the hallway to the cafeteria. When he got there, he frantically looked for the girl who had given him the orange. He spotted her sitting down at the very end of the cafeteria and made his way over to her. Sitting next to her at the table was a boy with greasy, brown hair that strangely reminded him of the movie _Grease_. The boy had an arm draped over the girl's back, so he assumed that they were in a relationship of some sort.

"Umm… Hey." Mumbled Kurt.

"What do you want?" Barked the boy.

"Oh hey, aren't you the boy who I gave that orange too?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah, about that. Ever since I ate that orange I-" Kurt started to say.

"Haven't been able to stop eating." Said the girl, finishing his sentence for him, and chuckling all the while "This is so informal, my name is Stephanie Burrows, and this is my boyfriend, Jesse Johnson. What is your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Green." He mumbled.

"Well Kurt, I'll admit it, I did do something to that orange." Stated Stephanie.

"How can I undo it?" Kurt asked.

"It's simple." Said Jesse "From now on, you'll give us your helpings of food and we'll make it stop."

"Wh-what…?"

"It'd be smart if you'd follow our demanding!" Shouted Jesse.

"If you don't, my stand will cause you to eat yourself alive!" Shouted Stephanie.

"Wait! You're a stand user too?" Asked Kurt.

"What do you mean _too_? You also have a stand?" Asked Jesse.

"Well, I was told that I'll be getting a stand sometime soon." Replied Kurt.

"By who?" Asked Stephanie.

"Some kid named Eric."

"That damn Bloom!" Shouted Jesse.

"You know him too?" Asked Kurt.

"He is such a pain in the ass." Moaned Jesse.

"Eric Bloom is basically the police of stand users. Him and Jesse have gotten in several fights." Explained Stephanie.

"You see, my stand is easily noticed by Eric since it is more fighting based. But ever since Stephanie got her stand I've been excited to finally find a way to get people to bow down to us without Eric getting involved." Explained Jesse.

"How about this, if you don't stop whatever your stand did to me, I'll just tell Eric about it!" Threatened Kurt, hoping to get out of this awful situation.

Jesse glared at Kurt and his stand rose up from behind him. His stand had a humanoid body, with gray, armor-like scales. Its head was that of a knight's armor, with beady yellow eyes visibly from inside the armor. On its right arm, a segmented whip was attached to the wrist. The stand flicked its wrist and the whip wrapped around Kurt's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" Threatened Jesse "If you even so much as mention the fact that Stephanie has a stand to Eric, my Scorpion _will_ strangle you to death!"

Kurt struggled to breath with Jesse's stand strangling him. He reached up and gripped the whip that had wrapped itself around his neck. And in a struggle, he subconsciously activated his own stand. Jesse shot straight up into the air as if he had fallen upwards. His stand, Scorpion, started to fall up into the air as well, dragging Kurt with it about a foot into the air. But Jesse's stand had gotten too far out of range and the whip was torn off of Kurt's neck in order for it to catch up to its owner. And finally, Jesse slammed into the ceiling of the cafeteria and his stand returned to his body. There were several dozens of shouts and gasps at what had just happened. A lot of them had seen strange things happen, but not anything like seeing someone fall upwards.

Stephanie stared at Kurt in horror. Although he himself had frightened himself with his own ability, he put on an intimidating face for Stephanie. The physical form of Kurt's stand rose up from behind him. It too had a humanoid body, but as opposed to being grey and scaly, it was bright red and fleshy. On its head it had bright orange, flame-like hair. Around its two eyes there were two star shapes around them, the left one green, the right one blue. Along its body there were various arrow patterns that formed columns, with either a column full of arrows pointing upwards or columns filled with arrows pointing downwards. The upward pointing arrows were colored green, and the downward pointing arrows were colored blue.

"Now, could you please remove whatever effect your stand has on me?" Asked Kurt, commandingly.

"A-alright." Said Stephanie "Can you please just… Just let him down!"

"Whatever you say." Said Kurt, casually. He snapped his fingers, to add a more dramatic effect to the situation. And with that, Jesse fell from the ceiling of the cafeteria as the way gravity affected him switched once again. This caused him to slam into the table in front of Stephanie. And then Kurt felt his hungers slip away from him. Feeling accomplished, he left the cafeteria and made it back to his room before the doors closed on him.

* * *

Actually, stand's like Kurt's are the reason why I wanted to make this story in an enclosed space. Otherwise Kurt could just let somebody fly up into the air until the person flew up out of his stand's range. So expect a lot of stands that will take advantage of being inside of a building 24/7.


End file.
